


No Bullies at the North Poll

by nicolai



Category: Christian Lore, Christmas - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Christmas, Other, Reindeer, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudolph gets a proper apology from Santa and the North Pole bunch has a brief talk about bullying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bullies at the North Poll

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because it really bothers me that we're just supposed to accept that Rudolph is accepted now because he's useful and nothing that happened matters.

“Now, now,” said Santa Claus, waving his hands to get the attention of his celebrating reindeer, “Tonight was a success thanks to Rudolph.”

The reindeer jumped around wildly, clacking their hooves against the frozen ground and snorting loudly. They were very happy. Rudolph stood slightly away from the group, pawing nervously at the snow. 

“Yes, we should all be very grateful to Rudolph,” Santa said, taking off his hat and and mitten to run a hand through his tight curls; he was quite tired after the trip, “But we all need to talk about something.”

Rudolph shrank down, almost wishing the snow would swallow him up. He didn’t know how this was going to go. He’d told Santa Claus how mean the other reindeer had been to him when they’d had a moment alone and Santa had said he would take care of it. 

The other reindeer stopped their celebrating, hearing the seriousness in Santa’s voice. Dasher stepped closer to him, looking intently into the Santa’s dark brown eyes. 

“So, maybe I’ve been too busy getting the toys ready and haven’t been watching you all enough, but I really thought I could trust you,” Santa shook his head, making a clear show of his disappointment. 

Prancer trotted forward and pushed her nose under Santa’s hand, nuzzling her brown face against the man’s darker skin. She couldn’t bear to be a disappointment. 

Santa petted her head lightly and continued his speech, “You’ve all let me down. Here we work all year round to spread joy and kindness. We inspire people to be good to one another. We do all we can to make the children of the world happy. And here, in my very own home, with my very own family, it’s too much to ask you be kind to each other?” a tear slipped down Santa’s cheek and disappeared into his beard. 

Comet glanced over at Rudolph, understanding what this was about. She hung her head low in shame. They hadn’t been living up to their mission at all, bullying one of their own. Donner stepped over to the younger reindeer and gently touched noses with him, the same red nose they’d all made fun of, he was ashamed of himself, acting that way with Rudolph. Vixen and Dancer shuffled guiltily as well, not daring to look up at Santa’s face.

Santa walked over to young Rudolph and knelt down to look in his eyes. He put a gentle hand on his shoulder as another tear slipped into his beard, “Rudolph, I’m sorry I let you down. I should have been watching, and if not, I should have made sure you felt like you could come to me as soon as anything happened. I’m so sorry.”

Rudolph wasn’t used to so much attention and he didn’t know what to do with an apology from Santa Claus himself. He rushed forward and buried his head right in Santa Claus’ beard! Which quickly began glowing pink from the light of his nose. 

Santa let out a loud belly laugh, “Ho ho ho!” and wrapped his arms around Rudolph. Looking around at the other reindeer, he smiled as his good cheer returned, “We will all do better for Rudolph, won’t we? And we won’t be teasing anyone who’s different from now on. Even if their difference doesn’t save Christmas!”

The reindeer all agreed, nodding their heads and stepping forward to nuzzle Rudolph and Santa. 

“We at the North Pole must all be kind to each other, as an example to all the children. What would they think if they heard that even Santa’s reindeer could be cruel to their own family? We should have no bullies here! We will do better!”

Cupid snuggled up under Santa’s arm and licked the side of Rudolph’s face, she couldn’t wait to play with him properly and make up for teasing him. She was a sweet girl, and she hadn’t understood at all how “having fun” with the other reindeer by teasing him had hurt, but now that she knew, she was determined to make sure he never felt left out again. 

Santa’s arms weren’t quite big enough to stretch around his whole herd, especially with his big belly in the way, so petted who he could as he laughed, now with tears of happiness, “I love you all! Merry Christmas!”


End file.
